bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The first Mission
summary It's been a week since Millie and Rhino have formed the S.D.S.S. They have decided to go on their first official mission. What will happen I wonder? Characters Millie Black Hawk (I'm counting their 'Super hero' sonas as seperate characters) Rhino Super Squeak minor characters Penny Milenia Story Millie waited excitedly on the inside of the front door for Rhino to show up for their daily session of watching the new Bolt series. She let out a yip and her owner, a young teenager named Milenia, came over to her. "Waiting for Rhino?" She asked chuckling. It seemed strange, but the two had little play dates. They liked hanging out together. Just then the door bell rang. Milenia opened the door to see Penny standing there with Rhino in her hands. "Hi Milenia!" Penny said. Milenia smiled. "Come on in Penny! Millie's been waiting for you." she said and Penny set Rhino down and followed Milenia. Immediately Millie was at Rhino's side. "Aren't you excited to see what will happen to Penny and Bolt after having been trapped on the island of-" she began but Rhino put a paw on her snout to shush her. "Millie, exactly one week ago we formed one of the greatest squads the world has ever seen." Rhino began. "You mean the S.D.S.S?" Millie asked him. Rhino nodded. "Yes, and I think... It's time for our first mission." Rhino said one eye brow raised grinning that little smile of his. Millie gasped excitedly. "Really?! Oh! I'm so excited! now we get to try out our costumes!" Millie yipped. She raced into another room and came out with two costumes. one was black and the other was much smaller and a light yellow color. Millie dropped the little light yellow costume at Rhinos paws and put on her own. When they were finished putting it on, They both looked very cool. Or at least they though so. Millie looked a little like how batman looks but completely black. She even had a cape! little eye holes showed her blue eyes underneath. All four paws showed from under the costume, and he muzzle was also out in the open. on the sides of her costume there was a sign of a black raven-like head. It was supposed to be a hawk, but she didn't care. Rhino looked a little like Charlie brown from the peanuts, but he had a red and orange mask covering his eyes and some of his face. When Milenia and Penny came in, they laughed at the silly sight of Millie and Rhino. But Millie and Rhino didn't care. They raced to the back door. they wanted to be let outside. Penny and Milenia looked at each other. They shrugged and let the two out. Millie and Rhino raced outside and began to run around making cute sounds. Unknown to Milenia and Penny, Millie and Rhino were making 'pew pew' sounds as they pretended to shoot eye lasers at unseen enemies in the back yard. "Black Hawk, report your position." Rhino said speaking into a piece of bark he found. "Got ya Super squeak. I am currently inside the establishment, I am right outside the door. I took down the guards in here, are we all clear outside?" Black Hawk asked. "yes. We should move quickly, when I say the signal let me in." Super Squeak told her. "Affirmative Super squeak." Black Hawk said putting her paw on a lever nearby. "LET IT BEGIN!" Super squeak cried and Black hawk pressed down on the lever. The door opened and Super Squeak raced inside. the door closed behind him and the two crept expertly down the hall. After the first few passages of seeing no guards, they came across a verging point for three tunnels. two guards were guarding the middle one. "I'll take the left one, you take the right!" Super squeak whispered to Black hawk who nodded. Super sqeak jumped out and let loose his SUPER SQUEAK! Black Hawk took the right guard down with her Dark powers sending a force of dark energy strait at him. Both guards fell down and the two super heros pressed forwards. "Black Hawk, how long till we reach the room where the girl and her dog are said to be trapped?" Super squeak asked her. "We should reach the room in five. four. three. two. one" '' a work in progress'' Category:S.D.S.S Category:Fannon Category:Story Category:Hannah's stories Category:Rhino Category:Millie Category:Super dog Category:Powers